Modern handheld mobile devices, such as smart phones or the like, combine multiple technologies to provide the user with a vast array of capabilities. For example, many smart phones are equipped with significant processing power, sophisticated multi-tasking operating systems, and high-bandwidth Internet connection capabilities. Moreover, such devices often have addition features that are becoming increasing more common and standardized features. Such features include, but are not limited to, location-determining devices, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) devices; sensor devices, such as accelerometers; and high-resolution video cameras.
As the hardware capabilities of such mobile devices have increased, so too have the applications (i.e., software) that rely on the hardware advances. Yet, although mobile devices have cameras to capture images, the mobile devices' software is not advanced to process images, especially those that are real-time. Such software also does not provide any connection between real-time images and financial information of the user.